


Блеклый серый

by kelRian, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Кирхайс выжил, но Ройенталю все равно досталась роль мятежника, потому что сердце Райнхарда жаждало битвы - последнего из доступных ему удовольствий. И пусть слава убийцы императора досталась не ему, легче от этого Ройенталю не стало.
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Julian Mintz, Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Блеклый серый

Оскар сидел, откинувшись на командирском кресле, и смотрел на погасший экран. Возможно, стоило бы посмотреть на звезды, но их океан уже потерял свою привлекательность. Оскар просто ждал, пока за ним не поднялись на мостик, сделал жест, призывая конвоиров к молчанию, и в абсолютной, торжественной, всепоглощающей тишине оставил “Тристан”.

Не было ни легкости, ни боли. Не было ничего. 

Внутри себя Оскар был полым и от этого — если не хрупким, то каким-то сиюминутным. Временным.

Наверное, для существа, чей срок отмерен несколькими десятилетиями, это должно было быть привычное чувство, но чаще Оскар чувствовал себя более приземленно-телесным. Плотным. Поэтому сейчас наблюдал за своими ощущениями будто со стороны.

Единственным досадным неудобством стал взрыв. Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед веками разверзалась огненная бездна. Слуховым галлюцинациям Оскар подвержен не был, поэтому собственные истеричные приказы прекратить огонь оставил в прошлом. Хотелось верить, что навсегда.

На Кирхайсе была привычная глазу форма без знаков различия. После того самого покушения он снял погоны и больше никогда не надевал их. Посетитель несведущий мог бы решить, что перед ним слишком взрослый курсант, но вряд ли в галактике нашелся бы хоть один человек, который не узнал бы господина Советника по леденящей в своей доброжелательности улыбке.

Оскар был лишен сомнительного удовольствия ее лицезреть. Кирхайс вообще, кажется, не собирался поворачиваться к нему лицом.

— Мне жаль, что вы оказались не только слабым губернатором, но и никудышным маршалом, Ройенталь.

Окаменевшей спине было достаточно того, что Оскар кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Это моя вина, — прохрипел он, когда ожидание стало невыносимым.

— Увы, слава убийцы Райнхарда ушла к другому. — Кирхайс сложил руки, поддерживая спину. — Вы кричали так, что я должен был расслышать и с Феззана, но пришлось удовлетвориться записями. Надеюсь, теперь вы поняли, что не все приключения заканчиваются удачно.

Оскар все еще был пустым, хотя слова проделали в нем несколько отверстий. Он мимолетом подивился, что воздух из него не начал с шипением выходить наружу, и продолжил изучать затылок Кирхайса. Хорошо, что тот не видел, как пристыженно Оскар опустил голову, готовясь безропотно принять любое из наказаний. Кирхайс не любил поклоны и не любил, когда люди забывали об этом.

Хотя был ли Оскар человеком все еще?

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, бунтовали ли вы против меня. — Кирхсайс коснулся пальцами окна, а потом растер что-то между подушечек. Возможно, на стекле была влага. — Если бы все было так просто, то сейчас мы бы сошлись с вами в самой обычной дуэли. Если бы вы считали, что править должен достойный, то избрали бы другой способ. Хотя я всегда считал верность Миттермайера вынужденной, а его восторг — тщательно выученным способом обезопасить собственную шею. Надеюсь в будущем мне не придется ставить его перед выбором: собственная безопасность или безопасность супруги.

Было светло, поэтому окно не могло зеркалом отразить жесткую ухмылку. Оскару оставалось только догадываться. Он ни разу не видел Кирхайса по-настоящему злым, но ситуация была подходящей, чтобы ознакомиться с таким выражением лица в первый и, наверное, последний раз.

Кирхайс качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно, а потом все же обернулся. Волосы его все еще пламенели жидким рубином, но лицо посерело и осунулось. 

— Он был болен, вы знаете. И вы знаете даже, что врачи не нашли причину и вряд ли потому, что им не хватило времени. Он хотел прожить отведенный Норнами срок, занимаясь любимым занятием. Война — вот, что делало его живым. Вероятно, я должен благодарить вас за то, что вы взяли на себя неприятную роль его врага. Иначе — врагом пришлось бы стать мне, а это опечалило бы его гораздо сильнее. Так он испытывал только азарт и предвкушение, как и почти все его адмиралы. — Уголки губ Кирхайса дернулись в усмешке.

“Почти”, — прозвучало особенно колко. 

Тот, другой, тоже умер. Оскар узнал об этом уже потом, в зале прощания, когда врач откинул два покрывала, предлагая сравнить и выбрать. 

— Думаю, единственное, что по-настоящему опечалило Райнхарда, что он умер не от вашей руки, а от наглеца, который ослушался приказа. Вы же оба воины, Ройенталь.

Сочувствие в голосе было искренним настолько, что Оскар удивился.

— Надеюсь, вы с пониманием отнесетесь к тому, что я не желаю вас видеть в ближайшее время, — закончил Кирхайс.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Оскар поклонился неглубоко, чтобы видеть, как Кирхайс вздрогнул от этих слов.

***

Время тянулось медленно настолько, что Оскар успел перечитать половину библиотеки. Хуже всего, что с каждым разом загнать себя в тренажерный зал становилось все сложнее. Еще немного, и он останется сидеть в кресле, укроет ноги пледом и медленно будет чувствовать собственное старение.

С болями в спине придет дряхлость, краски поблекнут и даже вкус еды потеряет пряность. Интересно, его глаза станут белесыми? Прозрачно-голубой и серый — отличное сочетание. 

Когда тишину рассек звук дверного звонка, Оскар не удивился. Он одернул манжеты, мельком посмотрелся в зеркало, чтобы убедиться в собственной безупречности, и пошел открывать.

Дурная слава о доме только усилилась после возвращения владельца, и слуги приходили на несколько часов, чтобы поддержать основные помещения в порядке.

Кирхайс выглядел расслабленно-спокойным, словно эта встреча была совершенно естественной. Оскар отметил про себя, что тот похудел и что его следовало бы называть “Зигфрид”, а еще лучше — “Ваше Величество”.

Форма Кирхайсу не шла, делая его грузным, но это Оскар озвучивать точно не собирался.

— Я ожидал увидеть вас пьяным, — сказал Кирхайс вместо приветствия. Он был сама любезность. — Мне сообщили, что вы ведете затворнический образ жизни, соответственно, за три года должны были спиться.

— Пьянеть слишком просто, ваше величество. — Оскар едва склонил туловище в поклоне, пропуская своего господина. — Когда я пьян, то мне начинается казаться, что Мой Император хотел войны, а я смог стать достойным противником.

Кирхайс, будто не слушая, прошел внутрь дома. Он открывал двери, пока не остановил свой выбор на одной из самых неуютных комнат. Камин едва мог согреть ее, потому что огромному окну во всю стену уже давно была нужна замена. Оскар не видел смысла в поддержании дома в жилом состоянии.

— Когда я пьян, то мне кажется, что он не хотел умереть больным в постели, подобно женщине. Воину предстала смерть в бою.

Кирхайс не проявил ни малейшего интереса к признанию, в которое Оскар вложил столько яда, сколько мог. Императора интересовал он сам и, возможно, бренди.

— Когда я трезв, то мне нет оправданий, — отчеканил Оскар, надеясь, что хотя бы так Кирхайс обратит на него внимание.

Тот же с интересом разглядывал содержимое шкафа, потом достал одну из бутылок, офицерским ножом срезал сургуч и отвинтил крышку.

— Я не ношу декоративное оружие, — ответил он на недоуменный взгляд и добавил: — Где бокалы, Ройенталь? 

Вопрос прозвучал недвусмысленным приказом.

— На нижней полке, — Оскар тоже умел быть вежливым.

Наполненный до краев стакан Оскару не понравился. В первую очередь тем, что это было неуважением к напитку, и в нос ударил запах спирта, а не благородного дерева бочки.

— До дна, Ройенталь. Вы нужны мне пьяным.

Второй стакан Оскар пил медленнее. Он определенно отвык и уже не мог, как раньше, вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Даже на свадьбу Миттермайера пришел, будто трезвый. Он сам это не очень помнил, но Миттермайер рассказал в красках не раз и не два. 

Воспоминание было неуместным, потому что вместе с алкоголем на Оскара накинулось одиночество. Стоило заставить пить и Кирхайса, но, судя по горькой складке в уголках губ, он ни на минуту не забывал о цели визита.

“Когда вы женитесь, Ваше Величество? Наследники. Династия”, — Оскар полюбопытствует в другой раз.

— Зачем вы здесь? — Более уместный вопрос.

— Император должен быть светом, а, значит, должна быть и тень. — Кирхайс дождался, пока из бутылки не вылилась последняя капля, и протянул бокал Оскару. — Пейте, Ройенталь. Трезвым вы вряд ли согласитесь, но роль уже назначена. Вам надо всего лишь ее исполнить.

— Вы предлагаете мне стать… — рука дрогнула, когда Оскар принял бренди.

— Оберштайном, — закончил за него Кирхайс. — Я повзрослел достаточно, чтобы осознать ценность его идей, а Фернер не настолько отталкивающий персонаж, чтобы быть нелюбимым. Не переживайте, вы не обязаны следовать методам Оберштайна, да вы и не сможете. Вы же всегда ценили жизни солдат, значит будете ценить и жизни гражданских.

К горлу подступила тошнота, а комната вдруг пустилась в пляс. Неуверенным движением Оскар отставил стакан, надеясь, что и сам устоит.

— Вам стоит прилечь. — Рука у Кирхайса была тяжелой, а взгляд льдисто-острым. — Отдыхайте, господин Советник. У вас завтра вылет.

***

Император Кирхайс был известен рассудительностью и внимательностью к мнению подчиненных. Его приказы даже можно было обсуждать, по крайней мере теоретически, или, хотя бы в узком кругу. Обсуждать же не означает сомневаться, не так ли?

Когда мятежный адмирал Ройенталь вернулся на Феззан спустя три года после неофициального изгнания, господ офицеров обуяли сложные, непривычные им по глубине переживания.

Антон “грел уши” в приватном зале офицерского бара. Его не приглашали, но и выгонять не стали.

Каждый из маршалов помнил, каким блестящим стратегом был Ройенталь, и каждого грыз червячок раскаяния: не они ли сочли за честь померяться с ним силами? А если бы единым фронтом высказали недовольство гражданской войной, то, может быть, и нашлись бы способы решить конфликт мирным путем.

У Антона с Ройенталем были личные счеты. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как начальник отметал план за планом, пока, в последний момент, не принял решение: Райнхард возьмет его с собой на “Брунгильду”. 

Впрочем, господа офицеры, пришли к выводу, что всему виной трагическая случайность и чрезмерное доверие Ройенталя своим офицерам. Антон чуть не поперхнулся. Вот уж действительно, сложно было найти более доверчивого человека, чем маршал фон Ройенталь!

Миттермайер молчал, изучая содержимое пивного стакана. Ему было неуютно, но он все еще иногда снисходил со своего министерского постамента, чтобы выпить со старыми боевыми товарищами.

Ройенталь, по очевидным причинам, на встречу приглашен не был. Антон догадывался, что и на последующие встречи в барах, столь любимые всем командным составом, Ройенталя приглашать не будут. Можно было бы спросить у Миттермайера, но скорее всего раньше именно он звал друга выпить в приятной компании. Ройенталя ненавидели всегда, просто чуть меньше, чем Оберштайна.

Нет, Антон прекрасно понимал, почему Ройенталю не дали пост военного министра, оставив расплывчатые полномочия Советника при Императоре, но приятнее работать с ним от этого не стало. Он раздражал своей молчаливостью, высокомерием, серым цветом лица. Иногда Антон предполагал, что Кирхайс просто не хотел видеть Ройенталя в сером плаще, — тогда карикатурное сходство было бы полным. 

Если рядом постоянно находится один живой мертвец, будет легко придумать себе второго.

Скорбь Кирхайса была всепоглощающей и тем более очевидной, чем тщательнее он пытался ее скрыть. Оставалось только надеяться, что какой-нибудь фройляйн Мариендорф придет в голову стратегически верный шаг сначала напоить императора, а потом его утешить. По крайней мере можно будет надеяться на решение проблемы с наследником.

Свое пиво Антон только пригубил. Ему предстояла однозначно непростая неделя в обществе нового старого коллеги, поэтому стоило позаботиться о хорошем ночном сне и крепком рассудке.

***

Даже спустя четыре месяца счет был равным. Ройенталь не пытался вывести Антона из себя нарочно. Он просто был самим собой — высокомерной, немногословной, чванливой, самодостаточной сволочью и не стеснялся об этом напоминать.

Терпеть было несложно. Опыт у Антона уже был. Другой вопрос, что пора было начать выстраивать границы.

Конечно, стоило сорваться вопросу, как Антон осознал его неуместность. 

— Почему вы убили его? — Прямое нападение, а не подначка.

Конечно, прошло почти четыре года, но оказалось, что у них обоих рана едва покрылась коркой и потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы сковырнуть ее.

Ройенталь помрачнел, и Антон обратил внимание, что этот, новый Ройенталь, в форме без знаков различия был иссушен своей ошибкой и горем.

— Его не должно было там быть, — сказал он так тихо, что Антон едва расслышал.

Меньше всего он ожидал, что Ройенталь резко встанет и отвернется к окну, чтобы не было видно его лица.

Может быть тому стоило промывать рану хотя бы вином? Райнхард частенько приносил жертву богам.

— Наоборот, он жил битвой, — ответил Антон с легкой улыбкой.

Момент торжества омрачился, когда Ройенталь резко повернулся и посмотрел в душу пламенеющим взглядом, в котором ярость быстро сменилась разочарованием.

— Вот как… даже вы спрашиваете о Моем Императоре… — голос Ройенталя треснул на мгновенье, а потом обрел прежнюю силу. — Мы продолжим обсуждение завтра, Фернер. Можете быть свободны.

Антону не оставалось ничего, кроме как козырнуть, выполняя приказ.

Признание собственной ошибки тоже требовало времени.

***

После того неудачного вопроса Ройенталь замкнулся еще больше, не давая сократить дистанцию и на полшага. Антона грызло ощущение, что он разочаровал, причем самого себя. Люди не существуют вне своего прошлого, и он должен был понять, что между Оберштайном и Ройенталем было чуть больше общих воспоминаний, чем подчинение Лоэнграмму.

Как будто Ройенталь ожидал, что Антон единственный, кто сможет его понять, но лишь убедился, что никому нет дела до того, как погиб Оберштайн.

Это не было правдой, по крайней мере не было абсолютной правдой.

Антон слишком хорошо помнил, как начальник сомневался, и как принял решение. Помнил последний разговор. Оберштайн не нуждался в жалости или сочувствии. Это был осознанный выбор, и он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, чем могла закончиться встреча. Более того, быструю смерть он рассматривал как один из благоприятных исходов лично для себя. Его лицо при этом исказила улыбка — злая и хищная. Она не продержалась и доли секунды. Если бы Антон морнул, то вряд ли увидел бы ее.

Нет, решения начальства были его решениями. И сомневаться в них не стоило. 

***

— Пойдемте, Ваше превосходительство, тут недалеко.

Антон захлопнул за господином Советником дверь кара и сел за руль.

Ройенталь был спокоен и расслаблен. Кажется, даже задремал к середине дороги — Антон видел в зеркальце. Он все переживал, как ответить на вопрос: “Куда вы меня везете?”, сохранив интригу, но не пришлось. Ройенталю было все равно. То ли он полагался на мнение подчиненного, то ли любой исход считал приемлемым.

Парковка находилась довольно далеко от цели их путешествия, но погода была безветренной, а солнце стояло относительно высоко.

Антону нравилось величие и спокойствие этого места. В первый год он подолгу стоял на деревянном мостике, слушая ручей и наблюдая за утками. Летом — садился в тень сосен, огораживающих могилы, и читал. Получалось, будто мертвые нежились на солнце, а он, живой, сидел в тени. Дело было не в скорби или романтическом настрое, просто спокойствие кладбища помогало привести мысли в порядок. Ни выхолощенное адмиралтейство, ни, тем более, шумные парки, не способствовали размышлениям, а в лес Антон ходить не очень любил: далеко и неуютно.

Теперь же трава потеряла яркость, но осенние цветы пятнами раскрашивали кладбище, делая его нарядным и торжественным.

Ройенталь спокойно следовал за Антоном, как за проводником. Через речку, через несколько холмов. Так, чтобы кусты сирени остались по левую руку.

Надгробный камень едва показался, когда Ройенталь замер.

— Достаточно, — твердо сказал он, и остался стоять, глядя прямо перед собой. 

— Мы еще не пришли, — спокойно ответил Антон.

— У меня хорошее зрение. Я увидел.

Ройенталь будто хотел добавить еще что-то, но просто медленно и спокойно вдохнул, а потом так же медленно выдохнул.

Антон наблюдал.

Темной части его души нравилось смотреть, как Ройенталь сохранял себя спокойным. В нем определенно происходила душевная работа. 

— Мы с ним достаточно часто говорили о вас, — улыбнулся Антон.

— Вы не представляете, насколько меня мало интересует что и как вы обсуждали с Оберштайном, — выплюнул Ройенталь, после чего развернулся и ушел вглубь кладбища.

Догонять его Антон не стал. Много чести. 

Не то, чтобы он надеялся на благодарность, но найти могилу Оберштайна без посторонней помощи было проблематично. Самое простое надгробие не выделялось ничем, а документация велась по старинке, в бумажном виде. 

Вряд ли бы Ройенталь пошел на поклон к сторожу или отправил кого-то узнавать, где похоронен Оберштайн.

Не смущаясь возможных призраков, Антон крикнул Ройенталю в спину:

— Могила пустая. Там никого нет.

“И об этом я тоже прекрасно осведомлен”, — отозвался ветер.

Плевать под ноги было невежливо, поэтому Антон дошел до могилы, провел по шершавому каменному боку и улыбнулся. Надгробие было серым, с карими прожилками. Мрамор был бы торжественен, если бы его отполировали. Также он цеплялся и пребольно колол подушечки пальцев, помогая не свалиться в неподобающую тоску.

На войне умирают. Это Антон знал и раньше, поэтому был готов.

***

В первый раз кладбище показалось Оскару бесконечным. Он брел между могил, не глядя по сторонам, пока не вышел к постаменту настолько белому, что его свечение резало глаза.

Кирхайс казался черным вестником смерти на его фоне.

Спрятаться бы не получилось, поэтому Оскар вышел вперед и посмотрел на юношу. Скульптор постарался — волосы, покрытые золотом, развеивались как настоящие. Райнхард был доброжелателен и насмешлив. Оскар не помнил его таким, но памятник согласовывал Кирхайс.

— Хороший день для прогулок на свежем воздухе, не правда ли? — дежурно поинтересовался император.

Его будто не волновало, откуда Оскар пришел и где его кар.

Они постояли вместе, смотря на памятник, дождались, пока не начало смеркаться.

Кирхайс сделал широкий жест, приглашая в обратный путь, и Оскар не стал отказываться.

Кирхайс должен был знать от какого мертвеца пришел Оскар, но не стал лезть в душу. Оскар был скорее этому благодарен.

Потом Оскар приезжал на своей машине, парковал ее рядом с парадным входом, делал большой крюк, чтобы не смотреть Райнхарду в глаза, и шел искать тот самый, приметный куст.

Оскару нравилось говорить. Нравилось садиться на землю и прижиматься спиной к холодному камню. Приходилось снимать китель, оставаясь в одной рубашке, — камень оставлял зацепки, а ему не хотелось оправдываться даже перед адъютантами, почему надо опять отшивать форму. На ней нет погонов, но она все равно скроена как у всех остальных солдат. Оскар притворяется равным, притворяется, что он тоже часть этого большого мира, пусть мир и не очень-то ему рад.

Это как в детстве, когда тебе можно смотреть, но нельзя играть вместе. Или можно играть, но только врага.

Кирхайс крепко держит его на цепи своим вниманием. Иногда задает дежурные вежливые вопросы: “Как прошли выходные, господин Советник?” — “Чудесная погода. Я гулял в саду”.

Это правда. Оскар научил себя делать круги по саду и не думать о том, что тот похож на внутренний двор тюрьмы. Слишком роскошный, поэтому приходится выстраивать клетку в голове.

Оскару нужно если не прощение, то хотя бы наказание за все то, что он сделал и что не успел.

Вернуть человека не получится — поэтому внутри осталась дыра. Огромная, необъятная, которую Оскар пытается наполнить рутинами и холодом могильной плиты. От нее дыра потягивается корочкой льда и становится не такой бездонной.

Совершая предательство системы, которая никогда не примет его обратно, Оскар снимает китель и садится на землю, чтобы прижаться спиной к плечу. Камень не обнимет его, не проведет пальцами по волосам, не погладит бездумно, не отнимет руку на мучительно долгое мгновение, необходимое, чтобы перевернуть страницу, и не вернется теплом обратно.

Оберштайн читал по вечерам, Оскар — чувствовал. Сидел, опершись спиной, чтобы ощущать как можно полнее, и закрывал глаза. 

Молчание вдвоем не стало громче, хотя сейчас Оскару хочется обхватить колени руками и кричать. 

Это совершенно бессмысленно и никого не вернет, поэтому он накидывает китель поверх, чтобы стало немного теплее. Оберштайн тоже носил форму: старого Рейха с ненавистью, Нового — с гордостью.

Оскар не знает, каково это — опираться на человека, когда плечи укрыты плащом. Они разошлись раньше.

Плохо и глупо.

Когда Оскар повзрослел настолько, чтобы извиниться, появился Фернер.

Когда осознал, что его можно превзойти, то никак не мог решиться. У них впереди была целая жизнь, так нелепо оборвавшаяся криком.

Не было даже суда, на котором, безусловно, продемонстрировали бы запись. Кирхайс сказал, что она есть и милостиво не предложил послушать.

Оскар догадывался и так, насколько он был жалок.

Разума хватило только не отдать приказ открыть огонь, уничтожая предателя. Тогда он неизбежно подбил бы другие корабли своего флота.

Оскар посекундно помнил свое напряженное ожидание. С императорского флагмана должен был прийти вызов — приказ подняться на борт “Брунгильды” — и Оскар бы подчинился.

Он весь был замершим ожиданием приказа, который так никогда и не был отдан.

“Никогда” вырвалось криком и осталось там.

Здесь оказался человек, который прижимается спиной к камню, установленному поверх земли, и пытается добиться от него если не прощения, то хотя бы тепла.

Оберштайну нравилось, когда Оскар вынимал себя из формы. Ему хотелось больше таких вечеров для двоих, когда судьбы галактики оставались далеко, в стенах адмиралтейства.

Иногда Оскару казалось, что камень забирает его тепло и, насытившись, возвращает спокойствие, потому что вставал Оскар способным прожить еще несколько дней. 

В этот раз он хотел расцарапать спину в кровь, пытаясь слиться с постаментом, но это все равно не дарило ответное объятие. Поэтому Оскар просто был рядом, медленно погружаясь в забытье.

Говорили, что замерзающему насмерть становится тепло. Оскар боялся, что у него не хватит силы воли остаться так долго.

Шаги были слишком легкими для Кирхайса, поэтому Оскар повернул голову, встречая непрошенного гостя.

— Добрый вечер. — Фернер улыбнулся, давая понять, что он не враг. Притворившись, что он может быть кем-то кроме врага.

Отвечать не хотелось. Свидание с Оберштайном не предполагало третьих лиц. Сейчас Оберштайна должно было хватить на них обоих, поэтому Фернер мог бы оставить Оскара в покое хотя бы здесь.

— Я довольно давно наблюдаю за вами, — не смутившись молчанием, Фернер сложил руки за спиной, изображая послушного рядового.

— Хотите, чтобы я уступил вам место? — поинтересовался Оскар. В голос следовало бы добавить толику яда, но запасы были пусты. Остались только усталость и боль в занемевших ногах.

Оскару не хватило времени для одиночества. Никогда не хватало. Так было уже однажды, в десантном прошлом, когда полумертвый от недостатка сна, он был снова разбужен, чтобы идти в бой.

Он шел, потому что был приказ.

Фернер не мог отдать ему приказ, поэтому Оскар не стал подниматься.

— Нет, я не собираюсь сидеть на земле. Просто представил, что сделает со мной Император, если узнает, что я допустил, чтобы вы замерзли насмерть. А если, в чисто воспитательных целях, он прикажет устроить показательную порку? Я не поклонник подобных развлечений.

— Оберштайн ценил ваши советы. — Оскар сжал и разжал кулак, чтобы разогнать кровь.

Фернер склонил голову, подтверждая правильность слов и парировал:

— А вы нет. Вставайте, я был на его похоронах и точно знаю, что в могиле пусто. Нет никакого смысла умирать здесь.

Оскар знал, что уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я тоже был на его похоронах. — Слова вылились медленно и тягуче. 

Оскар помнил омерзительный запах горелой плоти и собственную слабость, хотя другие назвали бы это предательством. Еще одним, о котором не принято было говорить. Люди много о чем молчали, не желая мараться об адмиральскую глупость.

— На кораблях нет возможности хранить тела всех погибших, поэтому меня позвали на опознание. Вы знали, Фернер, что адмиральские погоны изготовлены из тугоплавкого металла? Кожа, волосы… все исчезло в огне, только погоны прикипели к костям. Неприятное зрелище. Тот, в ком я узнал Оберштайна, — голос Оскара дрогнул, как дрогнули тогда руки. Он запретил кому-либо сопровождать его в похоронном ритуале. Боялся, что кто-то узнает, что лицо выдаст. Оскару надо было защитить те далекие воспоминания ото всех, чтобы на них не попала грязь его ошибки. Женщины оплакивают умерших, отпуская их. Он смог только открыть шлюз. — Тот, в ком я опознал Оберштайна был предан огню и развеян в космосе.

— А если вы ошиблись? — голос Фернера дрогнул. Маска доброжелательной, насмешливой невозмутимости дала трещину.

— Тогда он сошел в могилу вместо своего господина, а Мой Император стал единым целым с галактикой. И я не знаю, какой вариант лучше, — закончил Оскар тихо.

Хотелось защититься, не дав Фернеру разрушить это воспоминание. Если он ошибся, то Оберштайн так и не услышал все то, что Оскар сказал ему перед этим последним расставанием.

— Вы знаете ответ, и так же знаете, что Райнхард бы очень расстроился, если бы вы перепутали его с кем-то еще, пусть и с Оберштайном. 

— Да.

Оскар вдруг понял, что не отдаст это воспоминание. Не позволит Фернеру уничтожить надежду на то, что особенный, хоть в чем-то. В этом прощании, которое было только для них двоих. Самым важным его воспоминанием. Его тайной. Его невысказанной вовремя любовью. Попыткой защитить Оберштайна в последний раз ото всех, пусть и надо было бы защищать только от себя самого. Единственным способом не отдать его Фернеру было подчиниться его желанию уйти или, может быть, сказать правду. Фернер и так увидел уже достаточно, почти все. 

— Я не должен был его убивать и никогда не собирался этого делать. Огневые порты “Тристана” были закрыты.

Фернер опустился на землю и сел рядом так, чтобы касаться надгробия, но не человека.

— Вы не убивали их. Вы просто не смогли удержать своего адмирала. Мне кажется, весь ваш флот, кроме одного человека, понимал, что вы хотите говорить. Просто иногда драка — хороший повод посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Вы плохой маршал, Ройенталь, но вы не убийца. Хотя, наверное, вам уже говорили об этом. — Фернер замолчал, а потом добавил: — Я рад, что он не остался там. Все это время я был уверен, что нашли только одно тело. Я восстановил по минутам, что происходило на “Тристане” после выстрела, но не нашел информации о зале прощания. Теперь я знаю, что его не забыли среди обломков. 

— Я не мог его забыть. 

— Я об этом не знал, — спокойно ответил Фернер и встал. — Пойдемте, я отвезу вас в безопасное место. Можете там даже напиться, если захотите. 

— Вы удивитесь, узнав, в скольких местах я могу напиться в спокойной обстановке, — ответил Оскар.

Ему была приятна невысказанная благодарность даже больше, чем осознание того, как мало на самом деле Фернер знал об Оберштайне.

— Вы не можете это сделать даже в собственном кабинете, поэтому я предлагаю расширить список мест до двух.

Фернер не сомневался, он утверждал, поэтому его хотелось убить, но Оскар был чисто физически не в состоянии этого сделать прямо сейчас.

Фернер вел слишком быстро. Оскар привык, что его возят с большим уважением и почтительностью.

Более того, Фернер был занят скорее собственными размышлениями, чем дорогой и пассажиром.

Зато скорость помогла очистить мысли и изгнать из них тяжесть, хотя, скорее всего, Оскару стало легче от того, что кто-то еще узнал тайну. Она не исчезла, как он боялся, а стала только дороже.

— Вы знаете, — наконец сказал Фернер, — в моих глазах вас всегда чего-то не хватало. Вы красивы, но этого недостаточно. Все ваши дуэли казались мне последствием внутренней холодности, но не внутреннего огня. Ваши высокомерность и замкнутость казались мне неизбежным следствием плоскости души.

— Не думаю, что Оберштайн был очень теплым человеком.

Фернер безусловно должен был знать, насколько разным бывал Оберштайн, но хотелось проверить.

— Он был умен, — спокойно парировал Фернер. — Вы же — только красивы. До сегодняшнего дня, безусловно. Сегодня я убедился, что вы умеете чувствовать.

“Не обманитесь, Фернер”, — было бы правильным ответом, но вместо этого Оскар посмотрел в окно — якобы отвлекся пасущуюся в поле косулю. Кар двигался слишком быстро, чтобы ее можно было рассмотреть, но Фернер не нуждался в ответе, как и дальнейшем обсуждении чужих секретов.

***

Ощущения, которые Антон испытывал, ему не нравились совершенно искренне. Он никогда не был склонен к показушной благотворительности. Это Оберштайн мог подобрать на улице потеряшку, Антон же никогда. Тем не менее, сейчас он вез Ройенталя к себе домой с вполне конкретной целью — приручить, хотя по здравому размышлению идея делить любовника казалась как минимум странной.

С другой стороны, Ройенталь был умен и замкнут, а Антону выпала возможность посмотреть на него без кителя, и ей стоило воспользоваться.

Собака ждала не их. Она вежливо встретила обоих как старых знакомых, дала Ройенталю почесать себя за ухом и ушла обратно на лежанку. Возможно, Антон вложил слишком много человеческих эмоций в собачье поведение, но он испытал мимолетную радость от того, что и на Ройенталя ей было наплевать. С другой стороны, она встретила его как старого знакомца, что вызвало укол ревности.

— Зачем я пришел? — поинтересовался Ройенталь.

Дом не впечатлил его, хотя самому Антону он казался уютным, несмотря на чистоту линий.

— Чтобы пить.

Все было предельно просто. Ройенталь должен был забыть Оберштайна хотя бы для того, чтобы Антон снова стал единоличным владельцем своего места уединения и размышлений. Ему не нужны были гости в этом уголке кладбища.

Когда он вернулся с бутылкой и парой стаканов, Ройенталь уже лежал на диване, с собакой в ногах. Наглость за гранью приличия, поэтому Антон ответил наглостью. Он сел так, что Ройенталь был вынужден положить голову ему на колени. Жесткое и бесчувственное вторжение в личное пространство, заявка на обладание. Антон рассчитывал, что Ройенталь тут же сядет, окинет его неприязненным взглядом и уйдет не попрощавшись, чтобы потом найти способ избавиться от свидетеля его слабости.

Если понимание на кладбище еще можно было считать разделенной болью потери, но не вечер же на диване.

Игра могла стать опасной, должна была разогнать кровь, но вместо этого Ройенталь спокойно лежал, дал прикасаться к себе и не стал менять позу даже для того, чтобы взять стакан. Когда ему стало неприятно, что чужая рука лежит у него на груди, он повернулся на бок, избегая прикосновения. 

Искушение погладить его по уху было едва преодолимым, но Антон сдержался. Если он хотел получить приятный, ни к чему не обязывающий секс больше, чем на один раз, то ему стоило быть осторожнее. Ройенталь должен был сам принять решение об этом.

Довериться.

Новая встреча произошла скоро. 

Через неделю Ройенталь пришел с вином и закусками, но ровно в тот момент, когда Антон помог ему освободиться от скорлупы кителя, пришло понимание — скучно. Антон получил желаемое мгновенно. Еще менее приятным оказалось ощущение, что Ройенталь разгадал его, поэтому поддался сразу. Если бы игра в погоню за добычей продлилась несколько недель, то один из них определенно бы привязался и неизбежное расставание стало бы неприятным.

Ройенталь оказался достаточно привлекательным, чтобы вызвать интерес и достаточно умным, чтобы коротать с ним вечера. Поэтому Антон поцеловал за ухом и спросил: 

— Шахматы?

Ройенталь задумчиво провел пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, чуть склонил голову, размышляя над чем-то, а потом ответил:

— Я бы предпочел сначала отдохнуть сам и дать возможность расслабиться вам, Фернер. А потом мы обязательно сыграем в шахматы.

Непристойная улыбка вместе с бархатистым, обволакивающим голосом сделали свое дело, и Антон не стал спорить. В общении со взрослыми людьми, которые точно знают, чего хотят, было свое очарование, особенно, когда никто не хотел становиться добычей.

***

— Спасибо, что пришли, Ройенталь, — вежливо поблагодарил Кирхайс, будто Оскар мог приходить и уходить к императору тогда, когда вздумается.

Император полистал папку с бумагами, лежащую перед ним на столе, и поманил Оскара пальцем.

— Разбирал старые бумаги и решил, что лучше не уничтожить, а отдать вам. Вы вправе решить, что делать с ними дальше.

Оскар с любопытством взял папку в руки — она была совсем тонкой. К первому же листу была подшита фотография, на которой был запечатлен остывший кофе, растаявшее мороженое и мгновенно пролетевшее время.

Оберштайн был снят со спины, а Оскар, очевидно, слишком увлечен им, чтобы заметить фотографа. Не удивительно, ведь когда Оберштайн смеялся, то Оскар чувствовал себя центром мира.

— Я был молод и ревнив. — Кирхайс улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Думал сначала, что вы планируете заговор, вернее, что Оберштайн планирует заговор и хочет вас использовать. Слежку я снял достаточно быстро, как вы понимаете.

Надо было что-то ответить, но у Оскара перехватило дыхание. Они были уверены, что спрятали свое счастье от посторонних глаз, и ошиблись. 

— Что сказал Лоэнграмм? — Оскар не стал листать отчет дальше. Его стоило цедить, как хорошее вино.

— Что у меня уши стали такого же цвета, как и волосы. — Кирхайс рассмеялся. — Он был весьма доволен собой и попросил ненавязчиво отслеживать судьбу ваших отношений. Ему было интересно. Мы все ждали, вдвоем, когда вы помиритесь.

— Разве это имело значение? 

— Для меня — да. Я строил мир, в котором все будут счастливы и настаивал, что вас нужно подтолкнуть к разговору. Райнхард считал, что вы два взрослых человека и не надо лезть в ваши отношения своими непрошенными советами. — Кирхайс замер, вспоминая, перед тем как продолжить. — Оберштайн сомневался, сопровождать ему Райнхарда в тот раз или нет. Весы могли качнуться в любую сторону, но незадолго до вылета Райнхард признался, что его терпение закончилось, и сложности в ваших отношениях начинают мешать работе.

— Да. — Оскар закрыл папку, но не стал класть ее обратно на стол.

— Если бы Оберштайн остался, то я не знаю, смог бы он простить вас.

— Не сомневайтесь, Ваше Величество. Он бы возненавидел меня, но тогда именно он бы стал вашим советником и мне не было бы необходимости оставаться живым.

— Мне говорили, что я должен устроить суд над предателем Нового Рейха и мятежником. Над тем, чей адмирал убил Императора. А я смотрел на эти фотографии и думал, что ваше горе не меньше. Вы могли бы убить Райнхарда, но не его.

— Я не собирался его убивать. Не так. Не выстрелом в упор, когда он остановился, чтобы говорить. Если бы он не хотел говорить, то первым бы открыл огонь. — Оскар чувствовал, что голос подвел его. Он говорил слишком быстро и яростно, будто пытался убедить в собственной правоте.

— Да, я знаю записи вашей встречи. Не будем сейчас о ней.

Оскар медленно выдохнул и кивком подтвердил полученный приказ.

— Я был коронован вскоре после вашего отъезда, Ройенталь. Власть дает свободу. Я обеспечил вашу безопасность, хотя во многом это выглядело как слежка — не замышляете ли вы новый мятеж? К сожалению, донесения были удивительно скучными. Никаких любовниц, ни одного любовника, ноль контактов. Вы просто целыми днями сидели дома. Я ждал, когда ваш внутренний воин поднимет голову, а потом решил, что я император. И если я не могу вернуть к жизни себя, то верну хотя бы вас. Единственный, кто просил за вас — Миттермайер. Он считал, что вас надо оставить в покое. Что вы вправе самостоятельно распоряжаться своей судьбой. Я решил иначе. Я вынул вас из дома на Одине, привез сюда и поставил у себя за спиной. Ведь благодаря вам Райнхард смог умереть в бою, только… — Кирхайс глубоко вздохнул, прерывая себя. 

— Лучше бы он отправил Миттермайера.

— Я выполнил условия, Ройенталь. Когда я смогу жить? — вопрос прозвучал приказом.

— Он не хотел вашей смерти, но я не знаю, что ответить.

Собственный голос звучал тяжело и клонил к земле. Оскар почти опустился на колено, когда Кирхайс остановил его резким, раздраженным жестом.

— Вам не пристало вставать на колени перед кем бы то ни было, Ройенталь. — Кирхайс уже взял себя в руки, и, казалось, это откровение было не больше, чем мимолетной слабостью. — Думаю, что мы начнем с того, что вы с Фернером пригласите меня выпить вместе.

На недоуменное выражение лица Оскара Кирхайс ответил хмыканьем.

— Вы же понимаете, что статус бывшего мятежника провоцирует повышенный интерес к вашей личной жизни. По крайней мере мне интересно, что двигало Фернером, когда он ввязался в эти отношения.

— Вы сомневаетесь в моей способности привлекать внимание? — Оскар позволил себе тень улыбки.

— Понятно, ему всегда нравились невыносимые типы с мерзким характером. Что ж, у всех свои слабости. 

— Если вы хотите посетить семейный вечер, то лучше обратиться к Миттермайеру. 

— То, что мы не были с Райнхардом просто боевыми соратниками, думаю, очевидно всем, так что вам нечего бояться огласки с моей стороны. 

Оскар качнул головой, надеясь, что Кирхайс догадается, но и разубеждать его было бы глупым. Как объяснить, что это временные отношения двух взрослых людей? Иногда нужно, чтобы к тебе прикоснулись, не более того. Цивилизованный способ, когда оплата происходит не наличными за час, а более сложными ритуалами внимания и уважения.

Антону был нужен выигрыш, а Оскар слишком устал, чтобы не дать себе проиграть.

Иногда этого достаточно, чтобы выпить виски и помолчать за шахматной доской с кем-то, кто умнее собаки.

— Я не могу принимать решения за нас обоих, Ваше Величество, — вышло слишком равнодушно и слишком разочарованно. Стоило напомнить самому себе, что он не был создан для отношений и вся жизнь была тому подтверждением. — Но я уверен, что Фернер будет всегда счастлив видеть Ваше Величество у себя дома.

Он вышел, едва кивнув, и, безусловно, до того, как получил формальное на то разрешение.

***

В гости к Фернеру Кирхайс так и не пришел, Оскар бы узнал об этом. Они достаточно часто встречались за шахматной доской у Фернера дома. Поначалу даже делили постель, но скоро это стало излишним. Говорить было интереснее, да и Фернер нашел себе юношу из бывших мятежников, который занимал его воображение и зажигал. Примерно с таким же выражением лица Миттермайер рассказывал про Эванджелину, правда Миттермайер выглядел значительно более осоловевшим от своей любви, впрочем, Фернер был старше.

Оскар с некоторой неприязнью ждал того дня, когда ему представят сей ценный экспонат. Это будет означать конец уютным вечерам с интересными обсуждениями. Не то, чтобы Оскар считал, что кто-то мог был глупее Эванджелины, но третий был бы определенно лишним, в понимании Оскара. Вряд ли у этого юноши хватит зрелости оставить старшего спутника в покое.

С Миттермайером Оскар так и не связался. Конечно, было бы правильнее набрать номер и предложить встретиться, или, еще лучше, подойти лично. С другой стороны, Миттермайер почти наверняка перевернул эту страницу своей жизни. Они не разу не встретились с того злополучного назначения кроме как по производственной необходимости.

Конечно, те годы на Одине Оскар ждал хотя бы сообщения, но Миттермайер не хотел компрометировать себя — это Оскар понимал прекрасно. Теперь, на Феззане, уже сам Оскар выстроил стену, не давая ни намека на то, что он существует вне коридоров адмиралтейства и кабинета Его Величества. 

Жалкая попытка слиться с остальными. Пусть он, как и Кирхайс когда-то, был вне системы, но Кирхайс был над ней, а Оскару оставалось подглядывать через щель в заборе на бравых адмиралов в торжественных адмиральских плащах.

Император Зигфрид не носил плащ, и Оскар догадывался почему. Тугоплавкий металл эполет произвел неизгладимое впечатление и на него тоже.

Оскар пошевелил босыми пальцами ног и постарался не рассмеяться. Одна босая нога смотрелась на редкость дико. С другой стороны, он уже смеялся в этот вечер, и неделю назад тоже. И даже две недели назад он смеялся, чего с ним не случалось довольно давно.

Решив не приходить к Фернеру, Кирхайс пришел к Оскару.

Постучался, протянул пакет с вином и закусками, смутился и чуть было не ушел. Оскар быстро пересмотрел свои планы на вечер, добавив в них свечи и вино, но вместо этого — и даже вместо постели — они играли в какую-то дурацкую карточную игру.

Через две недели игра была новой, а через три Оскар улыбнулся Кирхайсу впервые за долгое время, если не за всю жизнь.

Вне дворца Кирхайс преображался и Оскар менялся вместе с ним. Они будто начали спорить, кто из них моложе, кто нарисует смешнее рожицу, кто умеет жонглировать, кто лучше играет в карты.

Кирхайс играл лучше, поэтому Оскару оставалось только обнажаться в не самой удачной последовательности.

К сожалению, даже это не помогало унять тревожность. Оскар бы предпочел оставаться одетым — не так хотелось бы прикоснуться.

Именно поэтому он старался не пить — чтобы случайно не оказалось, что они сидят плечом к плечу, а Оскар набрался смелости проверить — действительно ли волосы Кирхайса жесткие, или они тоже умеют ластиться.

Когда Оскар вынужденно избавился от второго носка, Кирхайс вдруг помрачнел и бросил карты.

— Мне не стоило предлагать эту игру, Ройенталь. 

— Почему? — искренне удивился Оскар.

Кирхайс промолчал.

Он опустил голову и смотрел на разбросанные карты так долго, что Оскар не выдержал.

Волосы оказались мягкими. Они рубином протекали между пальцев, отдавали покалыванием в сердце.

Оскар не стал целовать — прижал повинную голову к плечу и сидел так, не зная толком, что делать дальше.

Кирхайс сначала прижался, а потом коснулся губами виска, будто решил, что Оскар не заметит.

С этим поцелуем объятие обрело завершенность, превратившись из заботы в страсть.

***

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — требовательно спросил Кирхайс.

Он изрядно взмок, а на полу осталась безобразная царапина.

Оскар не совсем удачно оперся на спинку, поэтому его сдвинули вместе с диваном. С другой стороны, пережитые ощущения были явно ценнее какого-то там паркета, поэтому Оскар наслаждался жизнью, сидя голой задницей на полу и отгородившись, собственно, диваном, от всех нежданных гостей.

Хотелось надеяться, что дворецкий достаточно хорошо обучен, чтобы удержать на расстоянии кого угодно.

Кирхайс, что неудивительно, тоже был настроен достаточно благодушно, поэтому услышав голос одного из имперских маршалов, едва слышно хмыкнул, но выбираться из убежища не спешил. Наоборот, пригнул голову, чтобы его не было видно за подушками.

Оскар был не столь расторопен, поэтому спрятаться не успел, хотя важнее было бы хотя бы надеть штаны.

— Мне следовало догадаться, Ройенталь, — в голосе Миттермайера переливалось презрение. — Твоя подружка в курсе, что она не первая и даже не десятая в списке?

— Мы давно не виделись, Миттермайер, — спокойно ответил Оскар. 

Его вдруг заинтересовали собственные руки — ухоженные, с аккуратно обработанными ногтями. Это были руки неженки. Мозоли от топора давно сошли, и Оскар не был уверен, что хотел бы их вернуть.

— О да. Когда-то я надеялся, что ты просто не встретил “ту самую”, и надо подождать. Сколько длился твой самый бурный роман? Год? Не очень-то и много. Сколько длилась твоя верность? Ты не способен на нее. Все заканчивается предательством.

Ногти оставили глубокий след в ладони — Оскар проверил, когда выдалась пауза.

— Ты еще помнишь, как пройти в гостиную с камином? Там тебя ждут стаканы и бренди, а мы пока оденемся, — он обязан был сохранить спокойствие. И если даже им не удастся помириться, то Кирхайс должен получить возможность исчезнуть.

— Тебе надо дотрахать свою… свою женщину? Ну да, что может быть важнее случайного секса. Ты думаешь, что я тут побуяню и перестану? А потом мы напьемся и все станет как раньше? — рявкнул Миттермайер.

Пришлось закрыть глаза.

Ничего не станет как раньше. Никогда. И вряд ли Оскар сможет когда-либо объяснить себя. Просто не хватит смелость и отстраненности.

Миттермайер всегда знал, как будет лучше для них обоих, и тщательно следил, чтобы Оскар не сошел с истинного пути.

Свалить все на Миттермайера было бы сладостно. 

Это он слишком натягивал поводок, поэтому Оскар сорвался и убежал. Всего лишь потому, что не смог говорить о том, что его беспокоило.

Хотя это, конечно, действительно было бы предательством. На этот раз себя.

Миттермайер ждал ответа, но Оскар ничего не мог сказать, чтобы не выдать собственную слабость. Хотелось зажать уши руками, а вместо этого он должен был подобрать слова, чтобы Миттермайер вышел, но остался в доме. Оскар хотел поговорить с ним, просто была нужна передышка. Конечно, он был готов к тому, что встреча не пройдет гладко, но взбешенный Миттермайер, сам того не зная, ударил так, чтобы было больнее всего.

Наверное, это правильно. Друзья должны чувствовать слабые места.

Глубоко вздохнув, Оскар открыл глаза.

Прямо напротив лица он увидел колени в черных брюках. Кирхайс стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост и невозмутимо застегивал запонки, чтобы потом перейти непосредственно к рубашке.

Тишина вмиг изменила свое настроение.

Оскар подобрал с пола одежду и чудовищно неловко влез в брюки. Кирхайс одевался нарочито не торопясь, уделяя повышенное внимание каждой пуговичке и каждой складке на одежде.

Когда Оскар, наконец, выпрямился, Кирхайс сказал:

— Надеюсь, что в гостиной с камином найдется стаканчик и для меня. Вы разольете, пока мы закончим?

Миттермайер молча поклонился. Оскар всем телом чувствовал, что эмоции разрывают друга, но до того, как тот успел удалиться на безопасное расстояние, Кирхайс открыл рот снова:

— Мне не понравился ваш выбор слов, Миттермайер, хотя я оценил, что вы не использовали слово “шлюха”. Это было бы крайним неуважением. В отличие от Ройенталя, вы присягали мне на верность. 

— Да, Ваше Величество, — Миттермайер снова глубоко поклонился и исчез, получив милостивый, разрешающий кивок.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал. — Кирхайс сложил руки за спиной и поворачиваться в сторону Оскара не стал. — Твоя неверность не будет рассматриваться как измена императору или империи. Даже если такое случится, то это будет измена человеку, не более того. 

Что и как ответить, Оскар не знал. Он не думал раньше о том, что Кирхайс освободил его от новой клятвы, тем самым разрешив сохранить память и верность.

Объятие было горячим и жестким. Оскар смог только прижаться щекой к плечу и выдавить жалкое: 

— Я не предавал. Я шел под его флагом.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Кирхайс и осторожно поцеловал.

Непослушное тело откликнулось не сразу, но Оскар смог довериться через поцелуй.

— Мне кажется, Миттермайер теперь считает, что я не смог отказать императору, и стал фаворитом против воли. И я не знаю, как его переубедить.

— С сожалением должен сказать, что предложение “дотрахать” показалось мне привлекательным, — Кирхайс притворно вздохнул. — Но вместо этого мы пойдем пить виски и мирить вас. 

***

Миттермайер сел, только получив разрешающий кивок от Кирхайса. Оскар подмечал эти детали, которые раньше ускользали от взгляда. Или раньше они кланялись в унисон, а теперь оказались по разные стороны?

Осторожное следование протоколу, выверенные жесты и выражение лица. Миттермайер был на передовой, и противником был император Зигфрид. История повторилась, но на новый лад. 

Кирхайс, если и замечал, то не подавал виду. Не мог же он не заметить, как жестко отчитал своего вассала несколько минут назад. Это была показательная акция, и Миттермайер усвоил урок.

Разговор не клеился — никто и не пытался. Оскар не был готов извиняться в присутствии Кирхайса, Миттермайер не собирался открывать рот без милостивого кивка. Кирхайс с каждой секундой мрачнел все больше — ему категорически не нравилось то, что он видел на дне бокала.

— У тебя есть сад? — вдруг резко спросил он. — В этом доме должен быть сад. 

— Я покажу, Ваше Величество, — приподнялся Оскар, но был остановлен резким жестом.

— Найду. И я запрещаю вам убивать друг друга. Это приказ.

Оскар с трудом сдержал усмешку. Он уже давно привык думать о Кирхайсе как о равном, если не старшем. В такие же моменты было легко вспомнить, насколько тот на самом деле младше.

Невозможно приказать воздуху опуститься на землю, нельзя младенцу приказать перестать плакать. Нельзя солдату приказать не убивать.

Дверь за Кирхайсом закрылась, но ничего не произошло. Оскар все так же сидел в своем кресле, а Миттермайер в своем.

Прошло не меньше десяти минут, перед тем, как Миттермайер коротко спросил:

— Это было условие твоего возвращения?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Оскар. — И даже не было условием, чтобы я мог остаться.

— Когда я зашел в этот дом, то думал, что у меня больше власти, чем когда-либо. Я один из самый влиятельных людей галактики, и больше никто не посмеет отходить меня хлыстом. Я шел и вспоминал, как ты спас меня. Я не забыл, и я все еще благодарен. Возможно, поэтому я все же пришел в твой дом спустя столько лет. Пришел первым. Я перешагнул порог премьер министром, которому сначала дворецкий осмелился отказать в праве видеть тебя. Потом я понял, что ты … как всегда. Пока я ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь выяснить, как мы с тобой будем говорить при встрече, о чем мы будем говорить… Ты подцепил очередную бабу и совершенно не тревожился ни тем мятежом, ни изгнанием, ни возвращением. Для тебя все игра, — Миттермайер потянулся, чтобы сделать большой глоток из бокала. — А сейчас я сижу в этом кресле и понимаю, что дышу ровно до тех пор, пока мне дозволено. Моя власть — пустышка. Очень неприятное открытие в моем возрасте. 

Оскар промолчал. Миттермайер не нуждался в собеседнике, а вечернее солнце притягивало Оскара через стекло. Пришлось даже встать, чтобы прикоснуться к нему рукой.

— Мне казалось, что он не плохой император. Не худший уж точно. — Миттермайер усмехнулся.

— Не ты ли учил меня не говорить таких слов? — Оскар все же отошел от окна до того, как пальцы уколола прохлада. — Впрочем, Кирхайс не заслужил их, а я не госпожа Аннерозе, и меня не нужно спасать.

— Я прекрасно помню твои отношения с женщинами и к женщинам. Я понимаю, что ты стал осторожнее в словах и не хочешь говорить. 

Оскару не понравился уверенный, покровительственный тон. Какое щедрое предложение подготовил для него лучший друг. Оскару дозволено стать жертвой. Действительно, мужчине, и тем более мужчине с его прошлым не подобает связывать себя отношениями с мужчиной добровольно. Ему достаточно кивнуть, согласившись, и тайна останется тайной. Не будет неловкости, дурацких вопросов. Не надо будет отвечать, почему пил в одиночестве в день его свадьбы, почему не сказал раньше.

— Кирхайс прекрасный император. И мне, безусловно, приятно, что ты с такой легкостью перевел меня из Советников в наложницы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все дело в тяге к экспериментам, которая пришла к тебе с возрастом?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Оскар сложил руки за спиной и отвернулся к окну, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Еще несколько минут назад Оскар думал, что его терпение бесконечно. Теперь же в голове крутился тот дурацкий разговор. Один из последних: “Миттермайер звал меня на семейный обед” — “Не стоит подвергать вашу дружбу столь серьезному испытанию, Ройенталь. Мы не состоим в браке. У вас нет семьи”.

Они не говорили больше толком. Ни разу. Оскар был слишком обижен, а потом стало поздно.

— Я все равно не уйду сейчас. — Миттермайер тоже встал.

Он подошел, будто хотел обнять, но одумался.

— Ты можешь находиться тут столько, сколько пожелаешь. И можешь даже уйти.

— Ты спасешь мою шею от гнева Его Величества?

Оскару не надо было видеть, чтобы понять, что лицо Миттермайера налилось кровью. Он подошел вплотную так, чтобы прошипеть в самое ухо.

— Ты считаешь, что я спокойно отнесусь к тому, что ты выкупаешь меня ценой собственной задницы?

— Что мне сказать, чтобы ты поверил в то, что мои отношения с Кирхайсом добровольны?

— Ты бы еще предложил мне поверить в то, что у тебя была любовь с Оберштайном. — Миттермайер презрительно фыркнул и развернулся.

Оскар почувствовал, как чужой плащ хлестнул его по ногам.

— Мы были вместе год, — отчетливо проговорил Оскар, скорее самому себе, чем другу. — Потом я обиделся на то, что он не считал меня своей семьей. Потом я все хотел говорить, но не представлялся удобный случай. Потом я его убил. Есть те, кто считает, что в этом нет моей вины. Что я не мог предугадать такое рвение у собственных адмиралов, но эти слова унижают меня. Это я убил их обоих. Довольно ли тебе этого, Миттермайер?

Оскар резко обернулся и бросил на друга победный взгляд. Тот сидел, погруженный в себя, сцепив руки под подбородком. Потом медленно выпрямился и откинулся на кресло.

— Я считал, что я если не знаю о тебе все, то знаю достаточно. Поэтому твой мятеж стал неожиданностью. Мы же всегда думали в унисон, и я никак не мог понять, что случилось? когда случилось?. Ты же один из самых выдержанных адмиралов — это меня надо было хватать за руку, чтобы я не натворил глупостей, а оказалось, что наоборот. Выходит, я не знал о тебе еще больше.

Он не продолжил, а Оскар не стал уточнять. 

Через несколько минут тишины раздался звук закрывшейся двери.

— Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой еще раз, — быстро проговорил Миттермайер. — Один на один.

Оскар улыбнулся одними губами и поклонился, приветствуя императора. С него было достаточно встреч на ближайшие несколько месяцев уж точно.

Лучше Фернер, который, хотя бы, не притворяется, что ему интересен внутренний мир Оскара. Он разгадал его еще тогда, на кладбище. 

***

— Вы поговорили? Я успел замерзнуть, но заодно проветрил голову. 

— Миттермайер повысил меня в должности с Советника до наложницы. — Оскар усмехнулся, но потом решил быть мягче. — Надеюсь,мне удалось убедить его в том, что ты не насильник. Правда теперь он очень сомневается в моей добропорядочности, хотя он и до этого не был о ней высокого мнения.

Кирхайс сжал губы, окаменев.

Конечно, Оскар догадывался, что тот надеялся на лучшее, но скрывать правду было бы глупо.

— Ты не должен защищать меня, — отчеканил Кирхайс. — Я разберусь со своими маршалами. Я понимал, что это будет тяжелый и неприятный разговор, но никак не думал, что ты будешь вынужден отстаивать мою честь. Уйти было ошибкой.

Оскар неопределенно повел плечами.

— Ты ожидал, что все твои маршалы смотрят на тебя восхищенными глазами и несогласных быть не может? Я могу постоять за себя. Тем более перед другом.

— Я не считаю допустимым, чтобы они обсуждали мой выбор, — отрезал Кирхайс.

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым за измену? — усмехнулся Оскар.

Кирхайс не ответил, поэтому Оскар решил повторить погромче. Ему не хотелось стоять в очереди с мертвецом за право делить постель.

— Ты же не думал, что я смогу сравниться с ним и в твоих, и в их глазах.

Ударившись о тишину, Оскар был вынужден обойти Кирхайса, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он должен был узнать ответ здесь и сейчас, каким бы неприятным он не был. Их отношения были честными с самого начала, но Оскара больно кольнуло, что Кирхайс сомневался в них. В том, что они подходят друг другу, пусть не безупречно, но достаточно для двух взрослых людей. Если бы Кирхайс считал их отношения правильными, то его бы не волновало мнение других.

Кирхайс будто дождался, пока Оскар появится перед ним, после чего протянул руку и намотал челку на палец. Было немного больно, особенно, когда Кирхайс подтянул к себе — вот так, за волосы.

Хотелось вырваться, поэтому Оскар не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии дернуть головой, запрещая притягивать к себе как игрушку.

— Нет, Оскар, вы разные настолько, что вас невозможно сравнить. Я сравнивал вас до приезда на Один, но потом перестал. В этом нет смысла. Он с самого первого дня был ураганом, который перевернул с ног на голову весь мой мир. Я отказался от семьи, от собственных желаний, он стал не просто центром моего мира - всем миром. Когда ты встал за моим плечом, то я почувствовал спокойствие. Иногда я спал в адмиралтействе днем, понимая, что ты рядом, а значит никто из мертвецов не заберет меня к себе. Ты страж, охраняющей меня от бездны. Ты наделен разумом, волей, силой. У тебя есть даже своя жизнь. Мне казалось немыслимым раньше, чтобы у второго была своя, независимая жизнь. Я был глуп.

— Я могу быть свободен? — ровно поинтересовался Оскар и, получив разрешающий кивок, вышел.

Он не собирался быть ни миром, ни стражем.

Сил хватило осторожно закрыть за собой дверь и тихо прислониться к ней спиной, надеясь, что Кирхайс пьет и не услышит.

Да, пусть Оскар бежал. Пусть это выглядело предательством, но не сам ли Кирхайс указал ему на свободу?

То, что дверь будут открывать, Оскар почувствовал скорее телом, чем услышал. Быстро вытянуться по стойке “смирно” не получилось.

Кирхайс схватил его за руку и грубо втащил обратно в комнату.

Объятие было жарким и крепким.

— Хорошо, что ты не ушел далеко, — прошептал Кирхайс куда-то в висок. — И мне даже все равно, что ты значительно меня старше.

Оскар хотел было ответить, что он у себя дома, поэтому далеко бы все равно не ушел, но захлебнулся яростным и немного детским возмущением:

— Миттермайер считает меня старым? — обиженно спросил он.

Смеялся Кирхайс искренне, в голос и до слез. 

***

— И по какому поводу мы пьем сегодня? — Антону выбор вина не понравился. Обычно Ройенталь приходил с более изысканными напитками, отдавая предпочтение крепкому алкоголю.

С десертными винами раньше он не появлялся, и Антону очень хотелось верить, что больше и не появится. В любом случае, он был вынужден, по законам гостеприимства, выпить хотя бы один бокал, и только после этого достать из запасов виски. 

— Мы помирились с Миттермайером, — гордо сообщил Ройенталь.

Антон был вынужден откашляться, 

— Слишком сладко, — с намеком на извинение в голосе сообщил он. — И почему же ты пьешь не с ним. Вы помирились не до такой степени?

— С ним неинтересно пить. Он погряз в правилах и в том, что считает приличным.

— Ну да, конечно.

Антон вовремя прикусил язык. Не стоило напоминать Ройенталю о его мятеже.

— Я достаточно молод для экспериментов, но не все можно считать удачными.

Ройенталь брезгливо, двумя пальцами отодвинул полный бокал и вопросительно-насмешливо задрал бровь.

В такого Ройенталя, пожалуй, можно было бы влюбиться, но у Антона были другие планы на вечер.

С нескрываемым облегчением он принес другую бутылку и стаканы. 

— Как проходит эксперимент с Его Величеством? — спросил Антон, придирчиво изучив содержание стакана.

Ройенталь вдруг тоже очень заинтересовался тем, что он пьет, и отвечать не спешил.

Возможно, дело было скорее в том красном сладком, но самые кончики ушей Ройенталя немного покраснели. Видимо он углубился в воспоминания, что выглядело в лучшем случае малоприлично.

В него — такого — влюбляться было бы небезопасно.

Зигфрид бы не оценил, а Ройенталь все же не был настолько ценной добычей, чтобы рисковать собственной шкурой и положением.

— Эксперименты с Его Величеством всегда очень… — Ройенталь замолчал, а потом все же откинулся на кресле и устремил неприкрыто мечтательный взгляд на потолок. — Очень… воодушевляют.

Виски был неплохим, поэтому Антон предпочел его допить, а не кинуть Ройенталю в голову, хотя это была очень заманчивая мысль.

— Я понял, при случае обязательно напьемся до такого состояния, чтобы ты мог расширить мой кругозор. Исключительно теоретически, конечно же.

— Потому что иначе твое последнее увлечение отгрызет тебе голову?

— Он немного ревнует и это забавно. — Антон улыбнулся собственным мыслям.

Это были другие, непривычные отношения, полные собственной влюбленности и обратной требовательности. Мальчику было нужно самое лучшее, поэтому неудивительно, что он оказался в его жизни.

— В любом случае, я приглашаю вас на семейный вечер ближе к Новому Году. Его Величество не против?

— Ты считаешь, что я могу ответить за нас обоих?

Антон равнодушно кивнул, и Ройенталь задумался. Он обновил им стаканы и только после этого продолжил.

— Думаю, что у него найдется окно в расписании, так что я с удовольствием принимаю это приглашение.

Иного Антон и не ожидал. Тем более, что Юлиан был крайне заинтересован в неформальной встрече с императором. Антон робко надеялся, что целью встречи не было убийство, хотя гарантий бы давать не стал. Но ведь у Кирхайса всегда было хорошее чувство юмора и быстрая реакция, так что для волнения не было ни малейших причин.


End file.
